jour de tempete
by kittyarra
Summary: petite fic pour noel! les chevalier divin doivent cohabiter avec les chevaliers d'or yaoi couple surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Kikoo a tous !!!!

Non je n'oublie pas l'autre !!! Pas de soucis : j'y travaille. Pourquoi une autre fic ?  
C'est que j'avais envie de faire une page de publicité !!!! (mdr)

Au fait fic yaoi (si, j'ai ose !!!) couple ben… c'est une surprise !!!!

Mais voila pour vous faire patiente voici la première pub et l'autre suivra très vite !!!

Kisoo

Kittyarra

Disclamer : perso pas a mouwa !!! (je m'efforce d'économiser…)

**Jour de ****tempête**

Athènes en plein mois de décembre.

Apres la bataille d'Hadès, tous les temples furent reconstruit, par un caprice d'Athéna, elle ordonna de construire un nouveau temple au sein du sanctuaire pour les 5 chevaliers de bronzes, durant la durée des travaux les golds devaient les héberger.  
Par un autre caprice de la réincarnation, elle exigeat de faire la répartition.

C'est ainsi que, on retrouve Seiya avec elle (nda : pff …évidemment, on aura le paix !!), Hyoga avec DM, Shiryu avec Aiolia, Ikki avec Aphrodite et Shun avec Camus.

Apres quelques jours de cohabitation, un truc bizarre se passa en pleine nuit : une tempête de neige éclatât.

Aphro ayant un coup de froid sortit de son lit et enfila une dizaine de pull.  
N'ayant aucune envie de retourne dans son lit tout seul, qui d'ailleurs avait refroidis, alla voir son aimable colloc.

Il fut surpris par voir le phoenix en boxer et a peine couvert.

« il a pas froid ??? » se demanda Aphro

Top tente, il se glissa dans le lit d'Ikki, qui ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, sentant un courrant d'air froid.

- Aphro ?

-oui ?

-qu'est ce que tu fout la ?

-j'avais froid

-j'l'avais remarque : tes pieds sont gelés.

-je sais ! dis le poisson se collant encore plus a Ikki.

-Je formule autrement. dit le phoenix perdant patience. Poiscaille, qu'est que tu fous gelé dans mon lit ?

-il fait tempête de neige dehors, il fait super froid, et toi sac a plume t'es super chaud.

-tu me prends pour ton chauffage en plus !!!

Ikki voulut sortir du lit, mais fut retenu par un Aphro qui ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille.

-tu ne t'en iras pas !! Menaça Aphro avec un sourire sadique et des yeux pétillants qui ne laisse rien présage de bon….

-c'est ce qu'on va voir !!!

Un bataille s'ensuivit, les couvertures se retrouvaient a terre les coussins, littéralement, volaient dans les airs.

Une bonne 10 de minutes passaient. Pour le résultat final.

Pulls d'Aphro, transforme pour l'occasion en lambeaux, éparpillée partout dans la pièce. Couettes en boules, coussins morts éventrés, une fine pluie de petites plumes et Aphrodite allonger sur Ikki à même le sol.

-recouchons nous dans le lit avec des couvertures! On sera mieux.. Grogna le Phoenix

-oui !! s'exclamât tout sourire le Poisson. Sans pour autant se décrocher du phoenix.

Ikki refit le lit avec Aphro toujours accroche a lui. Puis se recouchaient tout les 2 à l'abri du froid sous les couettes.  
Avec un Aphro plus que tout sourire dans les bras d'Ikki qui lui râlait plus qu'a l'accoutumée.  
Au bout d'un moment la respiration d'Aphrodite change, signifiant qu'il s'est endormi.

-Tu aurais du être le chevalier du poulpe. Murmurât il tout bas avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Autre temple.

Camus avait perdu l'habitude de dormir 8h d'affilée, sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre au salon. Il regardait au dehors et vit qu'il faisait rage dehors, plein de neige.  
Il soupira d'aise. Il adore ce genre de temps ce froid qui lui ressemble tant.  
Pris d'une inquiétude soudaine il se dirigeât ver la chambre d' Andromède.

Il ouvrit la porte et sourit a l'image qu'il vit : un monticule de couvertures, d'où dépassent quelques mèches de cheveux verts. Il fit le tour du lit, Andromède dormait sur le coté.

On voyait une toute petite partie de son visage hors des couvertures.

Camus sourit.

« il doit être frigorifié » pensa le saint du verseau.

- Shun. Appela-t-il.

Réagissent au quart de tour il ouvrit les yeux et s'assied sur le lit.

-Fais moi un peu de place.

Andromède ne dit rien et se poussa. Le verseau souleva la couverture, se glissa dans le lit et se couvre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Shun s'allongea à son tour.  
Camus étant sur le dos pivota sur le coté et toucha le visage de Shun.

-Tu es complètement gelé !!! cria presque le Gold.

-Il ne fais pas très chaud… expliqua le bronze.

-pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? demanda Camus. Non, tout compte fait, ne réponds pas.

Shun se contenta de sourire.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer avec ton sourire angélique !! Gronda t il gentiment.

Shun rosit

-Dormons ! Tu dois être fatigue.

-Bonne nuit Camus.

-Bonne nuit Shun.

Shun se coucha sur le cote, tournant le dos a Camus. Celui-ci, passa son bras autour de la taille et ce colla au corps, froid, de Shun, laissant son bras sur le torse d'Andromède.  
Ce qui le réchauffa instantanément !!Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il noua ses doigts dans ceux de Camus.

Très rapidement Shun dormait, Camus déposa un bizoo sur la joue diaphane de son colloc.

-Fais de beaux rêves. Dit-il tout bas. Avant de s'endormir a sont tour.

Le matin suivant la neige avait décidé de ne pas s'arrêter de tomber

-Ikki tu pourrais m'aider à nettoyer ce bain de plumes !!! se plaignit Aphrodite.

-pas question ! c'est de ta faute !

-tu es vraiment un sans cœur !

-moi sans cœur ??? Alors tu t'es servi de moi comme chauffage !??? Je vais faire un tour dehors ! dit il en claquant la porte.

Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre : Ikki avait raison.

« Comment faire pour me faire pardonner ?? » pensa t il.

Il commença par finir de nettoyer la chambre, trouva d'autres coussins.

Ensuite il prépara à dîner.

Ikki réapparu vers 12h30.

-Bienvenue ! accueille le poisson.

Ne voyant aucune réponse arriver, il continua.

-Tu as faim ? j'ai préparé le dîner.

Ikki se rendit à la cuisine et vit une belle table. Il s'assied à une chaise, Aphrodite fit de même.

-Bon appétit dit le Phoenix.

La neige tombait toujours quand Camus ouvrit les yeux.

Il remarqua que les positions n'avaient pas changé depuis la veille. Il prit appuis sur sont coude et regarda Shun.

Les trais doux de son visage. Sa peau est un vrai délice au touché quant devait-elle être au goûter ??? Camus se reposa sur son oreiller depuis quand avait il des pensées de ce genre ??

Shun bougea légèrement signifiant qu'il se réveillait.

Il se tourna et fit face à Camus.

-bonjour ! Saluat Shun avec un grand sourire et les yeux encore pas tout a fait réveillés.

-bonjour ! répondit Camus en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Andromède.

Camus se leva et parti en direction de la salle d'eau.

Aphrodite s'en voulant encore pour le matin, ne soulevait pas le regard de son assiette.  
Il était tellement concentrer à jouer négligemment avec le contenu de son assiette qu'il n'entendis pas Ikki se lever et s asseoir sur la chaise juste a coter de lui.

Il lui retira la fourchette de ses mains en lui frôlant les doigts au passage.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda le Phoenix avec une voix rauque.

Le poisson surpris releva son visage vers lui.

-Heuu… ben…

Ikki sourit, qui fit fondre encore un peu plus le cœur d' Aphro.

-Tu veux que je te nourrisse ? demanda Ikki.

-Je sais très bien me nourrir tout seul ! S'indignât presque le poisson en lui retirant la fourchette des mains.

Le phoenix rit doucement.

-je ne te parlais pas de ça… tant pis soupira t il.

Il se leva enleva son pull et le laissa tombe au sol, révélant ainsi toute sa musculature.  
Aphro ravala, difficilement, sa salive.

-Je suis crevé ! Ce temps me pompe toute mon énergie… Je vais dormir un moment.

Il se pencha pur lui murmurer a l'oreille.

-Si tu me cherches, je suis dans ton lit.

Ikki sorti de la pièce. Aphrodite avait soudain la bouche sèche. Il saisi un verre d'eau et le vida d'un trait.

« Ikki, torse nu dans mon lit.. Le rêve » pensa le poisson.

N'y réfléchissant plus. Il alla le rejoindre. Ikki se tourna pour voir le poisson se glisser a cote de lui et se couchant sur le dos.

-t'as raison, ce temps fatigue… dit comme excuse le gold.

Ikki chevaucha Aphro puis eut un sourire, que le poisson trouva inquiétant. Ikki déchira sans ménagement le pull que le gold portait, pour ensuite pose sa tête contre son torse a lui. En entament de faire des bizoos sur la chair du gold.

-Je veux sentir ta peau. Dit il avant de fermer les yeux.

Camus, après s'être habille, alla dans la cuisine, Shun avait prépare un truc a grignoter.  
En sentant la sa présence Andromède se retourna, et eut le souffle coupé. Camus était appuie sur l'embrasure de la porte, il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu fonce et un pull a col en V et les pied nus.

Il se décolla et décida d'avance vers la table.

-tu veux du café ? demanda Shun

-je veux bien merci.

Shun lui servi une tasse de café au lait avec 2 sucres et la tendis au verseau. Il fut assez surpris.

-Comment sais tu de quelle façon je bois mon café.

-je le sais, c'est tout. Répondit Andromède en soulevant ses épaules.

-La neige ne s'arrête pas de tomber. Dit Shun pour changer la conversation. Je vais prendre une douche !

Camus restât ainsi seul dans la cuisine, avec le mystère du café, pour méditation.

Apres quelques secondes, il entend le jet d'eau fonctionné. Une idée, traversa l'esprit de Camus.

Shun essaya de se calme sous la douche, sans grand succès, le verseau avait toujours eu le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. Apres s'être savonné et rincé, il se décida a sortir de sous la douche.  
Il passa, un essuie autour de sa taille, se dirigeât vers la sortie pour regagner sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et se cogna sur Camus qui avait l'air de l'attendre. Sans que Shun ai eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit Camus l'avait soulever, emmener dans sa chambre et poser sur son lit.  
Camus se posa au dessus d'Andromède et plongeât son regard dans le sien.

-Tu m'intrigues, Shun, comment sais-tu pour mon café, personne n'est au courrant, pas même Hyoga…

Shun se mis a tremblé. Camus se colla cotre lui et remonta (je ne sais comment) la couverture.

-Enlève ça ! dit Andromède en désignant le pull de Camus

Camus s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Shun commença à caresser les pectos du verseau qui fut légèrement surpris. Gagne par les douces caresses, il s'endormit bien vite sur le corps d'Andromède.

Aphrodite se réveilla et se rendis compte que les positions n'avaient pas changé. Ikki choisi justement ce moment pour bouger légèrement. Frottant de ce fait son bassin contre la jambe d'Aphro, qui éveilla chez lui une partie de son anatomie.

« Ne te réveille pas » supplia le poisson.

Peine perdue.

-Aphro ?

-oui ?

-C'est quoi que je sens la ? Demandant le phoenix en saisissant l'érection du poisson.

-hummmm. Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'explication.

-au si. Menaça le phoenix en entament un va et vien. Qui te met dans cet état ?

-mmm toi ri …rien que toiiii répondit il entre 2 gémissements.

Ikki sourit satisfait de la réponse. Et continuât ses explorations.

Shun se réveilla Camus était toujours sur lui ce qui le fait sourire. Malgré lui, il commença à lui caresser le visage puis les bras, les omoplates.

Camus se réveilla doucement.

-Shun j'adore ce genre de réveil, tout en douceur.

Camus enroula une mèche émeraude atour de son doigt. Puis se releva et pris possession des lèvres de Shun et défis ce qu'il restait de l'essuie de bain.

Les heures passaient, la tempête de neige fini au petit matin dans deux des temples du sanctuaire 2 chevaliers d'or avaient baisser toutes leur barrières.

Fin !

Voila page de pub finie !!!

Review ? Pliz !

Si vous voulez une suite ou un changement n'hésitez pas, demandez !!!!

Kisoo a tous

Kittyarra


	2. Chapter 2

Disclam : Persos toujours pas à moi ( je continue d'économisé !!)

Note : Après les quelques com's que j'ai reçu pour ma petite page de pub et après un long moment qui c'est écoulé voici une petite suite.

Bonne lecture

Kissoo

Kittyarra

Temple du Cancer.

DM pesta sur le pourquoi du comment c'était tombé sur lui. Il avait déjà assez de mal à se montrer un tant soit peu sociable et là, à cause d'une lubie de sa déesse, il devait ouvrir les  
portes de son temple, son havre de paix pour y laisser entre un chevalier Divin, le disciple   
de Camus de sur crois.  
Il faisait nuit noire à présent. Hyoga incapable de s'endormir se rendit au salon sans prendre la peine de se vêtir. Une fois là-bas, il changeât la disposition du grand fauteuil qui maintenant faisait face à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

Le Cancer s'était réveillé à cause du remue ménage qu'il avait entendu. Il sauta du lit, il fut pris par l'air glacial qui régnait dans la pièce. Il enfila quelque chose, attrapa une couette et sorti de sa chambre. Dans le salon, il vit que son fauteuil favori avait changé de place, il s'avança et vit quelques mèches blondes dépasser de l'accoudoir. Il se rendit à la cuisine s'affaira quelques instants et revint sur ses pas.

Confortablement avachit sur le fauteuil tout en admirant la chute de neige, le Cygne sursauta  
quand il sentit une couette se posé sur lui sans la moindre délicatesse.

-Qui t'as permis de changer la déco ? Demanda le Cancer bougon en lui tendant une des deux tasses de chocolat chaud qu'il tenait.

-Je l'aurai remis à sa place quand je serai retourner me coucher. Répondit-il en prenant la tasse au breuvage chaud.

Le cancer se plaça à coter du cygne, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée tout en admirant le paysage.

-T'as pas peur d'attraper froid dans cette tenue ? Demanda le Cancer.

-J'ai l'habitude ! Répondit le Cygne rouge de confusion, car sous la couette il portait comme unique vêtement un boxer noir ultra moulant. Et toi, pas peur d'avoir trop chaud ?

Le cancer quand à lui portait un pyjama, de grosses chaussettes, un pull pollard et une écharpe. Il se tourna vers Hyoga et encra son regard au sien, un petit sourire, qui pour une fois n'avait rien de cynique, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis italien, mon domaine, c'est la chaleur… répondit-il d'une voix que le cygne ne lui connaissait pas.

Au fond que connaissait-il de lui, hormis qu'il était explosif, viril, latin, bien roulé, sexy et magnifique ? Hyoga dégluti difficilement avant de répondre :

-Je vois…

-Mm mm…J'en doute très fort… Dit-il avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage.

Au bout d'un moment le Cancer posa sa tasse vide à même le sol. Hyoga se leva ramassa la tasse, alla vite les lavé dans la cuisine et reviens s'installé sur le fauteuil s'emmitouflé sous la couette.

-DM, c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ?

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire !

-Pourquoi pas ? Shaka, Milo et Aphrodite sont bien au courrant ! Alors pourquoi pas moi ???

-Et pourquoi je te le dirais ? Demanda le Cancer une lueur amusé dans le regard.

-Soit tu me le dis de ton plein gré, soit, j'utilise la manière forte !

-Tu me fais peur, j'en tremblerai presque… Nargua Dm

-Ok, va pour la manière forte !

En deux mouvement le Chevalier Divin se retrouva allonger sur le Cancer lui maintenant ses poignet d'une seule main au dessus de sa tête, de l'autre il entrepris de lui chatouiller les aisselles qui n'eut aucun effet sur le Gold. D'un geste, le maître des lieux inversa la situation, bien que dans l'action, ils se retrouvaient à terre, Le cancer colla se joue contre celle du Cygne et dit tout bas à l'oreille.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que t'y arriveras _Hyoga _!

Il se releva, attrapa le Cygne le fit basculer sur son épaule et l'emmena dans la chambre qu'il utilisait tel un magnifique… sac de pommes de terre.

Une fois a hauteur du lit il le déposa avec toute la délicatesse dont était capable un troupeau de rhinocéros avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Hyoga qui n'avait pas bouger d'un cil se laissa tomber sur les coussins, en attrapa un et y étouffa un cris. C'était la première fois que DM l'appelait par son prénom d'une façon que le cygne avait qualifié de doucereuse. Ce soir, il l'avait vu avec un petit sourire, il avait aussi remarqué que même si il avait des gestes plutôt brusques, le Cancer se montrait attentionné.

D'ailleurs, il l'entendait faire de nombreux va et viens dans la chambre voisine.

Hyoga se redressa sur son lit, il venait d'avoir une brillante idée : ce soir quoi qu'il lui en coûte et quelque soit la manière il saurai le nom du Chevalier d'Or du Cancer.

A suivre ????? ( ça c'est a vous de décider)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclam : perso toujours pas à moi…

Merci a tous pour vos com's ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir !!!!

Voila la suite !

Kissoo

Kittyarra

Chez le Cancer Part II

Hyoga appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte regardait DM qui retira son écharpe et qui enfilait un énième pull, avant de se glisser sous les couettes et couvertures. Le Cygne compta jusqu'à 20 pris son élan, sauta sur le lit et l'utilisa comme tremplin. Dm grogna face à l'intrusion mais n'eut pas le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit. Quand le Cygne le bombarda :

-Tu t'appelles comment ? C'est quoi ton nom ? Ton nom c'est quoi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?? Il répéta une bonne dizaine de fois les questions dans un ordre différant.

Le Cancer mauvaise humeur passée se retient de rire face au disciple de Camus ; il a tout de même une réputation à tenir.

-Alors c'est quoi ??? C'est quoi ????

Quand les pieds du cygne se posa une fois de plus sur le matelas Dm attrapa les chevilles et tira dessus, Hyoga déséquilibré tomba et le Cancer se retrouva dessus, empêchant le Cygne de fuir avec son poids.

-Alors tu as décidé d'entrer dans ce terrain là. Tu sais que tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne ?

-Je payerais le prix qu'il faudra. Répondit le Cygne avec conviction.

-Bien, dans ce cas, demain matin tu prépareras le petit déjeuner, que les choses soient claires, je ne me contenterais pas d'un café. Allez, fille au lit ! Dit-il en le libérant.

Sans un mot Hyoga obéis, quitta la pièce le cœur battant à tout rompre et se coucha dans son propre lit. Un moment passa, il regarda son réveil qui indiquait 00 :45. Il sourit, il était temps de rendre une petite visite au Crustacé. Avant il tira une petite plume qui dépassait d'un coussin, pris une paire de ciseaux, passa dans sa salle de bain.

Dans l'autre chambre Dm dormait paisiblement, Hyoga flamba progressivement son cosmos afin de ne pas le réveillé et réchauffa ainsi la pièce. Il enleva les couvertures qui recouvraient le Cancer, action difficile surtout qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller. Ensuite il découpa les pulls, pantalon et chaussettes. Le laissant en boxer, un frisson passa Hyoga ne su dire si il provenait du Cancer parce qu'il a eut froid ou si c'était le sien parce qu'il découvrait le corps musclé, bronzé et très désirable du Latin. Il secoua la tête pour chassé difficilement les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit et se concentra sur sa mission : découvrir le nom du Cancer.

Il secoua la bombonne qu'il tenait en main et mis du produit sur les mains du Gold. Avec la plume il chatouilla la peau basanée de l'endormi.

Dm ne supportant plus cette bestiole qui lui chatouillait le corps se réveilla bien décidé à lui faire sa fête. Il se redressa d'un coup et vit le Cygne retenant tant bien que mal un fou rire, n'y tenant plus ; il explosa et s'enfuit de la pièce toujours hilare. Dm se regarda : il était couvert de mousse à raser. Il rit doucement, en passant sa main, plaine de mousse dans ses cheveux.

Il se leva, sortit doucement de sa chambre et se mit à la recherche du Cygne. Qu'il trouva dans le salon, sur le fauteuil en dessous de la couette. Il tira d'un coup sur le tissu et le vit.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper en jouant à cache-cache ?

Hyoga se mis à courir partout dans la maison hilare, suivit de DM, toujours couver de mousse.

Il attrapa le Cygne et le souleva dans ses bras le couvrant lui aussi de mousse. Une fois dans la salle de bain bloqué dans la cabine de douche. Le Cancer ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et d'eau froide ; il tendit un gant de toilette au blond.

-Laves moi, _Hyoga_. Le cygne ne riait plus. Tu n'avais pas prévu ça, hein, _mon petit canard_. Nargua DM.

Le petit canard en question était complètement perdu, pour ne pas l'avoir prévu, c'était vraiment le cas, il ne c'était même pas imaginé que cela pouvait faire partie des possibilités.

-Alors ? S'impatienta le Gold.

Sans un mot, il prit le gant et fit tombé les mottes de mousses que l'eau n'avait pas fait glissé. Hyoga osa à peine respirer, il imaginait toucher se corps musclé avec ses doigts plutôt qu'avec ce gant. Il se donna une gifle mentale.

-Tu me passes le savon ?

A suivre ????


	4. Chapter 4

Disclam : perso pas a moi !!

Merci pour tous vos com's ! Voilà je vous laisse avec la suite !

Part III

Sans un mot, il prit le gant et fit tomber les mottes de mousses que l'eau n'avait pas fait glisser. Hyoga osa à peine respirer, il imaginait toucher ce corps musclé avec ses doigts plutôt qu'avec ce gant. Il se donna une gifle mentale.

-Tu me passes le savon ? Hyoga se rapprocha du Cancer, les joues roses, il lui prit un bras et commença à le savonner. Vint le tour du torse, puis celui du dos. Le Cygne se permis une inspiration d'air et laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps musclé, halé. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hyoga passa très légèrement un doigt sur cette peau qui le taquinait depuis un moment.

Bien que le geste soit très discret, DM le senti, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Hyoga quant à lui reçu une décharge électrique. Il arriva aux fesses du Cancer, le Cygne tourna sa main plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas très bien comment la mettre pour attraper cette rondeur bien musclée.

-Comment je vais faire ???? Pensa-t-il.

-Et pour l'anatomie qui se trouve devant ??? Demanda une voix venue quelque part de son inconscient.

-Je vais continuer ! Dit DM sentant le malaise du chevalier Divin. Il lui passa le gant par-dessus son épaule. Ne sors pas de la douche, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Une fois la tâche finie, DM se tourna et lava le buste du Bronze qui avait la couleur d'un homard bien cuit. Les gestes du Gold étaient doux, un irrésistible frisson se propagea tout au long de la colonne vertébrale du cygne et lui arracha un gémissement de satisfaction. Le Cancer, surpris, arqua un sourcil, puis sourit.

-Fini ! 'Faut se sécher maintenant !

Ils sortirent de la douche, s'enroulèrent dans de grands essuies de bain. Le Cancer se planta devant le Cygne et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Que,… quoi… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ??? Demanda Hyoga nerveux.

-La douche, c'est pour la mousse à raser.

Le Cygne déglutit, il était temps qu'il paye et avec DM, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de trois heures, il se retrouva dans les bras du Gold. Ce coup ci, il le portait telle une princesse, Hyoga se senti rougir. Le Cancer, le déposa sur le lit avec une infinie douceur.

-Qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de DM ? Demanda le Cygne.

DM rit franchement en se positionnant au dessus du Chevalier divin.

-Quand je te disais, que tu ne savais rien de moi Hyoga…

Il captura les lèvres du Cygne, qui arrêta de respirer sous l'effet de la surprise. Quand il sentit la langue du Cancer, il noua ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa totalement aller au baiser brûlant et passionné du Gold.

Quand il s'interrompit, le Cygne avait oublié comment il s'appelait tellement il était chamboulé.

-Ca, c'est pour m'avoir déshabillé dans mon sommeil. Il se coucha sur le dos et mis Hyoga sur le ventre sur lui.

-Et vu que tu m'as dépouillé de mes couettes, tu vas me servir de chauffage, mon petit canard. Dit-il en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras puissants.

-Attends ! Si on se mettait quand même sous les couvertures ?

Sans pour autant le lâcher DM se glissa sous la couette.

Hyoga était complètement chamboulé, il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait plus quoi penser, à un moment il avait pratiquement oublié qui il était, son cœur ne voulait pas reprendre un rythme normal et il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom du Gold endormi sous lui. Il soupira, jeta de nouveau un œil sur le réveil : 04 : 55.

Il déposa un baiser sensuel dans le cou de DM.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il doucement dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Hyoga, tu as décidé de ne pas me laisser dormir ? Demanda DM d'une voix endormie tout en passant une main chaleureuse dans les cheveux blonds.

-Fabio ?

-Non.

-Giuseppe ?

-Non plus.

-Matteo ?

-Erreur.

-Luca ?

-Non. Je te laisse une heure et si tu ne trouves pas, tu ne pourras plus te défiler. Tu payeras très très cher.

-Ok. Répondit-il, pas confiant du tout mais bien obligé d'accepter.

Le temps passa, Hyoga commençait à tomber à court de prénoms latins et les caresses dans ses cheveux ne facilitaient la chose.

-Sylvio ?

-Non.

-Salvatore ?

-Non.

-Emmanuel ?

-Non.

-Damiano ?

-Non, 5,4, 3,

-Tizianno ?

-Perdu.

DM se tourna, Hyoga se retrouva en dessous de lui. Le sourire qu'avait à ce moment le Cancer, surpris le Cygne.

-Que fais…. tu… euh…DM ?

Le Cancer attrapa les lèvres du Cygne, qui répondit immédiatement au baiser. Sentant la langue du latin sur ses lèvres, Hyoga se laissa complètement aller. Leurs langues se joignirent et jouèrent un moment l'une avec l'autre. Réveillant un brasier dans le cœur et le corps de Hyoga qui ne s'imaginait pas qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi énorme.

Quand le cancer voulu arrêter, le Cygne protesta, il noua ses bras autour de son cou et inversa les rôles. Hyoga, désormais sur DM, reprit ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

DM, toujours vautré sur la bouche de Hyoga, se demanda pourquoi le Cygne se laissait faire et pourquoi il avait tellement envie de connaître son prénom… Il n'allait pas trop s'en plaindre depuis le temps que le disciple de Camus le faisait fantasmer, ses cheveux soyeux, ses muscles fins, son regard froid mais animé d'une flamme passionnée…et là, il pouvait y goûter pleinement.

-_Que vais-je pouvoir inventer pour le coup de l'heure des prénoms_?? Pensa-t-il.

Hyoga laissa échapper un gémissement, le deuxième sur la soirée. Le Cancer abandonna les lèvres du Cygne, se pencha sur son cou descendant lentement vers l'épaule, le léchant de temps à autre. Arrivé au milieu de sa trajectoire, le Gold s'arrêta et joua un moment avec une petite parcelle de peau.

-T'as fait quoi là ??? Dit Hyoga sortant brusquement de sa brume érotique.

-Je te fais un suçon. Répondit l'autre en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Un quoi ????

Le Cygne poussa le Cancer, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. DM pouffa de rire, tout en le suivant.

-C'EST QUE C'EST VRAI EN PLUS !!!

C'en fut trop pour le Cancer qui éclata de rire devant la mine dépitée du Cygne.

Hyoga se retourna d'un coup et le regarda.

-J'adore t'entendre rire, mais là t'y es allez fort ! Bouda le chevalier divin.

-Mon petit canard en chocolat, tu as dit toi-même que tu payerais quel qu'en soit le prix… et c'est pas encore fini.

Hyoga n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le Cancer se rua sur ses lèvres et le tira vers la chambre. Il le fit basculer sur le lit pour commencer à lui caresser le torse et le ventre de ses mains, de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Hyoga se cambra de plaisir.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda DM en s'allongeant sur le côté et en emprisonnant le corps du russe de son bras.

-Oui ! Avoua-t-il les joues en feu.

-T'en veux encore ??

-Et bien….

-Hyoga, c'est oui ou c'est non ! Tourne pas autour du pot !

-Oui. Répondit-il doucement.

-Bonne nuit ! Dit DM en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Cygne avant de se poser sur l'oreiller et se coller encore plus contre lui.

-Sadique ! Bouda l'autre tout en se lovant encore plus contre le corps du latin.

Hyoga ne trouva pas le sommeil, complètement perturbé, il savait qu'il était attiré par le gardien de la quatrième maison, mais là, le deuxième Saint de glace était en ébullition.

En une soirée, il avait découvert plusieurs facettes du Gold.

Et son rire, quelle merveille, inconsciemment il attira la main du Cancer et il caressa le bout de ses doigts de ses lèvres. Le réveil indiquait 8 :15, il sourit, se tourna, déposa un smack sur la joue de DM et se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer un petit dej' de Roi pour sa Sainteté dorée.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

-Il préfère le sucré ou le salé ? Se demanda Hyoga planté devant le frigo ouvert.

Il sortit les œufs et se mit au travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, la table était dressée, le petit déjeuné, qui n'avait rien de petit, posé dessus.

Le cancer se réveilla à cause d'une délicieuse odeur qui était venue lui titiller les narines, il regarda l'heure 9 :45.

-Une demi-heure de sommeil, chuis trop chanceux !!! Railla le gold en repoussant les couvertures.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il vit le chevalier divin chercher quelque chose.

-Tu trouves ?

-Non, je ne sais pas comment tu fais le café ! Bonjour à toi! Répondit Hyoga.

-Avec une cafetière.

-Et elle est où cette fichue cafetière ???? Demanda-t-il les poings sur les hanches.

DM se dirigeât vers une étagère, la prit et la tendit au Cygne.

-C'est ce TRUC ta cafetière ???

-Pas d'insulte, minus. Et oui c'est ça ma cafetière ; celle qui a le droit de porter le nom de cafetière. Ceci fait ce qui est un vrai café. Je me demande encore comment vous osez attribuer le nom de café à ce liquide brun, tiède, d'un goût dénudé de raffinement. Mystère.

-Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu là ???

-On va vite marquer la différence !

DM dévissa la cafetière, mit de l'eau dans le compartiment du dessous, mit une partie métallique, il y mit du café et ferma avec l'autre partie. Hyoga était hypnotisé par les gestes du Cancer. Il s'installa en face de lui, planta son regard dans le sien et attendit.

Hyoga caressa sa lèvre supérieure avec sa langue. Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Gold. Il posa ses mains sur la table, se leva, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Cygne. Qui se leva aussi et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Un bruit les interrompit.

-Café ? Demanda le cancer.

-Oui, s'il te plait. Deux tasses fumantes ornaient la table. Hyoga attrapa sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Attends ! Le Cygne surpris ne fît plus le moindre geste, DM se posta derrière lui.

-Ferme les yeux. Avec un sourire Hyoga s'exécuta.

-Hume le parfum. Dit le Gold tout bas dans le creux de son oreille. Goûte !

Hyoga était tout retourné, le Cancer était trop près de lui, trop sensuel, trop désirable.

Il goûta le breuvage pour se donner contenance. Il ouvrit les yeux complètement surpris et regarda le Cancer les yeux brillants. DM affichait un vrai sourire, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du chevalier Divin et retourna à sa place.

-Je n'ai jamais bu de meilleur café de ma vie ! En reprenant une gorgée.

-Allonges toi sur la table, Hyoga.

-Pou… Pourquoi ? Le Cygne pouvait voir le sourire carnassier que portait le Cancer en ce moment bien qu'il fût camouflé par la tasse de café.

-Tu te souviens d'hier soir ?

-Oui et tu m'as fait ça ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt son suçon.

-Parce que tu crois que ça va suffire pour l'heure que je t'ai laissé ?

-J'imagine que non… Répondit le Cygne en s'allongeant sur le dos sur la table. Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

-Tu vas tout simplement me servir d'assiette et de couverts.

-QUOI ??? Hurla le Cygne en prenant appuis sur ses coudes.

A suivre…

Les filles, rangez vos flingues, c'est pour rire

Le regard qu'avait DM en ce moment n'admettait aucune réplique. Résigné, le blond s'allongeât sur le dos sur la table et ferma les yeux. Il réprima une envie de hurler et de fuir à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Pas que la tempête de neige l'en empêcherait mais le Cancer serait bien capable de retourner toutes les pierres, même la plus minuscule soit-elle, pour le retrouver et réclamer son dû. Aussi, un pari était un pari et il avait perdu.

-Passe moi les raisins. La voix du crabe le sortit de sa torpeur. Il chercha les raisins, attrapa une grappe et la lui tendit.

-Donne les moi un à un. Il décrocha une des nombreuses sphères et la porta à la bouche du Cancer. Quelques raisins furent mangés quand DM changeât sa manière d'attraper le fruit. Il lécha le bout des doigts du Cygne au passage. Le Gold demanda ensuite des crêpes, il en mangeât 2 natures.

-Peux tu me passer le miel ? DM se mis au dessus du Cygne qui le regardait ahuri.

-Qu'est… ce… Que fais-tu ?

-Mon petit canard, je vais te manger tout cru. Il mit quelques goûtes de miel sur les lèvres avant d'ajouter : Hyoga, quoi qu'il se passe, je t'interdis de bouger.

Le Cygne se contenta d'hocher la tête par l'affirmative, se demandant toutefois ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Le Cancer se pencha et lécha doucement, tendrement les lèvres du blond qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas répondre à cette langue qui le taquinait. DM fit couler une traînée de liquide doré sur les abdos de Hyoga, il abandonna ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de légers petits baisers en traînant sur la marque mauve, puis il titilla un bref instant chaque téton, arrachant un cri de mécontentement à Hyoga. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du latin. Sur le ventre, il lui fit subir le même traitement que sur ses lèvres, une douce torture. Le chevalier Divin entrouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de l'italien, qui en cet instant avait tout d'un félin prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. N'ayant plus envie de réfléchir, il referma les yeux. Les mains du Gold se posèrent sur ses hanches et lui retirèrent son boxer, libérant son érection qui était douloureuse depuis un moment. Les lèvres du Cancer quittèrent un instant les abdos du Russe et il senti le miel se poser sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa à demi, il vit que le latin était nu, lui aussi.

-Ne pense à rien, laisse toi aller au plaisir que tu ressens.

La voix grave et chaude de DM fît disparaître les dernières inhibitions du chevalier Divin. Il soupira de plaisir quand il senti la langue experte du latin lui procurer une caresse des plus érotique. La langue laissa la place à la bouche, Hyoga se mit à trembler, le Cancer venait d'entamer un va et vient, tantôt rapide tantôt lent. Soumis à ce supplice, le blond griffa la table.

Hyoga ne savait plus où il était, il perdait pied.

-Je… Je vais...La main de DM remplaça sa bouche, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra.

-Pas encore, Hyoga, pas encore s'te plait.

-Laisse moi…au moins te toucher…

Sans même attendre la réponse il noua ses bras autour de son cou. Le cancer lui souleva les hanches et se posa en dessous de lui.

-Je vais faire doucement, mais si tu as mal, n'hésite pas à m'arrêter.

Avec douceur, DM pénétra dans l'intimité de Hyoga et entama avec lenteur les mouvements de bassin. Le cygne se détendit très vite, il tremblait, haletait, accompagnant l'italien dans ses mouvements, ils s'embrassaient de temps à autres. Il perdait complètement pied, il était transporté dans un monde d'extase rempli de couleurs, il touchait le ciel. Hyoga se cambra Le gold compris qu'il arrivait à l'orgasme et il accéléra la cadence.

Epuisés ils retombèrent sur la table. Le Latin serra le Russe, qui avait les pommettes rouges, dans ses bras.

-Je ne t'ai pas fais mal j'espère ? demanda-t-il en jouant avec une mèche blonde.

-Pas du tout. Répondit-il en caressant le torse du Cancer. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

-Ca te dit de prendre un bain avec moi, mon petit canard ?

-Oui.

DM descendit de la table et aida le Cygne à faire de même. C'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils se rendirent à la salle d'eau.

-Angelo. Le Cancer s'arrêta.

-Qu'as-tu dis ?

-J'ai dit Angelo.

-Comment ?

-Ben, il n'y a qu'un Ange pour emmener quelqu'un au 7ième ciel, et c'est peu dire, de cette façon…J'ai encore droit à un gage, j'imagine… Dit le Russe un peu boudeur. L'italien éclata de rire mais ne dis rien.

-Alors c'est quoi ma sentante cette fois ?? Demanda le Cygne, une fois dans l'eau calé contre le torse puissant du latin.

-Hyoga, cette fois, c'est moi qui ait un gage. Il se tourna pour faire face au Cancer en faisant déborder l'eau.

-Angelo ?

-Oui ?

-Allons dans la chambre.

Après s'être séchés, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit

-Angelo, quoi qu'il arrive, ne bouges pas.

Fin.

Voili voilou, la fin est arrivée. J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas a laissez un petit com's je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre !

Merci de m'avoir lue !!!

Kissoo

Kittyarra.


End file.
